


Bloody Sneeze-A-Lots

by allmylittlethings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are laying in bed, cuddling, before Michael sneezes and ruins the serene moment they were having. Hilarity ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Sneeze-A-Lots

Michael was beautiful.

That’s what Gavin would say if you asked him what he thought of Michael in that moment.

They laid in bed together, slowly waking up in the morning hue, staring at each other and taking everything in. Michaels hand was on his hip, slowly tracing circles and small messages as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Michael was stunning. The way the sun fell across his curls, making them look like a soft chestnut colour, the way his lips were perched as he took in Gavin, the way his eyes trailed across his body before coming back up to rest upon his own. It was an uncommon moment, the calm before the beginning of their whirl wind of a day.

It just had to be ruined by Michael bloody sneezing.

“Jesus bloody Christ what the ever living bloody hell! Michael!” Michael had sneezed, loudly, and subsequently made Gavin leap 5 feet into the air and fall flat on the ground.

Back on the bed Michael was dying. “Oh my fucking god! What a fucking moron! Hahahaha!”

“Alright Michael, that’s enough,” Gavin grumbled, pouting. “I knew we should have found a bigger bed, my arse hurts now.”

Michael recovered quickly at the whining. “Oh Fuck You! You’re the one who insisted we stay here, _oooh micool we gotta stay in my family home, it’ll be like when I was a little lad micool please,_ you fuck!”

“Hey, it did make for some interesting situations last night!”

“I still can’t believe you dragged me into fucking you when your parents are right down stairs,” Michael groaned, leaning over the bed to look at his lover.

“Michael! Don’t be so vulgar! Such language from such a small boy!”

“You should’ve heard yourself last night, _ooh micool, harder, fu-_ "

“MICHAEL!” Gavin tossed a discarded pillow quickly at his face to stop him from continuing, before proceeding to blush.

Michael laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “Whatever loser, come back up here so we can cuddle before we have to go back out into the cold of England.”

Gavin smiled softly before joining Michael back onto the bed, twirling his curls into his fingers.

Yeah, Michael was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote months ago and only posted on tumblr because I thought it was shit. Reading back on it now I actually really like it c:


End file.
